A variety of systems today include valves, and more particularly, actuatable valves. For example, many industrial processes include actuatable valves to help control the flow of fluids (liquid and/or gas) in a manufacturing process. In another example, many HVAC systems include actuatable valves such as air dampers, water valves, gas valves, ventilation flaps, louvers, and/or other actuatable valves that help regulate or control the flow of fluid in the HVAC system.
Many such systems include components located within tight spaces, such as behind industrial process equipment, within walls, crawl spaces, or attic spaces of a structure. These areas are often poorly illuminated and/or cramped, leaving little room for installation and/or maintenance. Access for tools or even a second hand can often be difficult and problematic. Once a valve actuator is installed and attached to a valve shaft, the wiring of the valve actuator can be difficult and time consuming due to the space constraints. If there were errors in the installation of the valve actuator (e.g., clock-wise rotation versus counter-clockwise rotation of the valve), complete removal of the valve actuator and re-installation are often required.
A need remains for improved devices that promote easier installation and/or maintenance of actuatable valves in the field, especially in cramped and/or poorly illuminated areas.